This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rotary steam engines.
Rotary steam engines have been proposed heretofore in an attempt to produce a more efficient source of power than the piston type engine which is rendered inefficient by the requirement to convert reciprocating motion to rotary motion. Such prior rotary engines have utilized vane type structures or the like that require a great number of moving parts to provide the required chambers for steam intake, expansion and exhaust, thereby contributing to excessive cost of manufacture, maintenance and repair.